A Place To Belong
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: NewsiesFamilyApart Crossover Frances Mary and Petey become Newsies and Frances poses as a boy..Will she end up falling in love with one of her Newsie friends? Will The Delancys and the Newsies find out shes really a girl! RR!


:::::::OKAYYYY...I hope you guys read a Family Apart..and if you havent Heres what it's about. and I havent read that in 4 years!.and Disney owns Newsies and Joan Lowery Nixon owns A Family Apart..and You should read those books their great and if you havent I have what is about down below...Newsies/FamilyApart..yay!!!  
  
Family Apart:About A Widow with 6 kids Frances Mary age-13, Meagan-12, Danny-11, Michael-12, Peg-7 and Petey-6..she tries to raise. They have hardly any money and one Day they had to go to court bcause Michael Pick pocketed some rich guy..and When they were at court they had to options well Mike did anyway..he could either go to jail for his crime..or go to a foster home..so all the kids were sent away crying (Its all in Frances Mary's p.O.V....) and while on a train there was some hijackers and Mikey saved the day! and he also entertained everyone to keep them from being upset...and Soon they were there and Frances posed as a boy she cut her hair real short..so she could stay with Petey..Mike got a nasty abusive family..which tells about that in Caught In The Act..Peg stayed with Danny and got a nice family where you can read about that in A Place to Belong..Megan got a great family to..it's all in In The Face Of Danger...But soon they find out Frances or Frankie was a girl and everything went fine...and my stories called a place to belong..so ya...  
  
Ok..That was what A Family Apart was about..so ya know what Newsies is about the Strike and all..So Heres the Story...R/R!! I Hope you like it...oh and i know that Family apart was like in the 1850's or sumthing but pretend it's 1899...and Frances is 17 yrs old and Petey is 10...  
  
A Place To Belong...  
  
Frances Mary's P.O.V.  
  
I sighed, As I washed dishes. It was the only job I could get...she had to help Petey..Ever since their Foster Parents had died. She tried to protect Petey and herself. Each job I had seemed to fail. Me and Petey were pratically living on the streets...Petey said that we should be Newsies..I tried not to laugh..Because I only heard that there were three..But they were in Brooklyn..and here he was in Manhattan!! Petey suggested I could Pose as a boy again..and I sighed since I finally had my hair long again and didnt feel like cutting it..  
  
"You could stick it under ya hat"Petey said smiling.  
  
"Fine..We'll be Newsies..But remember Im Frankie again. Not Frances!"I warned him.  
  
"Ok ok!!"He said grinning.  
  
"what time is it?"I asked him  
  
Petey looked at me then the clock and awnsered "almost 6.."  
  
"Ok..Lets Go!!"I said giving him a smile.  
  
So me and Petey were walking and Petey was walking and bumped into a boy a little older than him.  
  
"Sorry.."I heard Petey mumble.  
  
"It's Allright..I otta be used to it bye now.."The Kid mumbled.  
  
"Whats your name?"I asked him.  
  
"Snipeshooter.."He said a little bored.  
  
I watched in disgust as he spat in his hand and held it out to petey and said hi..  
  
Petey than smiled and spat in his hand to and shook hands with Snipeshooter  
  
"Petey..Thats Disgusting!!"I whispered to him.  
  
Petey than whispered back.."well if your gonna be a boy..you have to get used to it..or they'll be suspicious.  
  
I sighed. This is gonna be harder than I thought..  
  
"Do you wanna come meet my friends..?"Snipeshooter asked.  
  
"Sure.."Petey replied. "we both wanna be newsies..!!"he said smiling.  
  
"Hardly.."I mumbled thinking.."If all Newsies do is spit shake and sell papes than my life is over!!  
  
So Snipeshooter, Petey an me were walking until I heard a voice call out from behinf us.."Hey Snipeshooter!! And as we all turned arount I felt my brath being taken away..because there standing behind us was the most cutest guy ever created!!  
  
:::SOOOOOOOWho's it gonna be???? What cute guy could it be?? and you can choose and the highest..will be the cute guy!! hmm....well R/R!!! 


End file.
